


Sonnets of Bloom

by Beck_Q47



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blood, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Swearing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beck_Q47/pseuds/Beck_Q47
Summary: Logan wakes up to knocking. But it's not a normal visitor.





	Sonnets of Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! First off, TW for implied rape/sexual assault, non-con drugs, implied past abuse, blood, bruises, ect ect.
> 
> Ok, so yes, this is based off that one tumblr post. Y'all on Ao3 facebook probably saw it. 
> 
> Anyway, this is some deep shit, so have fun.

Logan woke up blearily to the sound of knocking at his door. He saw it was 3 AM, and almost went back to sleep, but whoever was at his door was persistent. Rolling his eyes, he got up and padded to the door, after hissing at the cold ground. But it was not some druggie on the other side, nor some stupid drunk friend in need of a couch. 

It was his nemesis, The Sunflower.

And he looked like shit.

* * *

Ok, so you need some backstory.

Logan was the city's "villain". I put quotations, because the general public do not think of him as a bad guy. He's like a P.I., constantly taking down the bad guys that are good at hiding that they are the bad guys. Unfortunately, the law does not agree with him, so he is a villain. It doesn't help that Logan doesn't just turn them in, he usually hurts them in some form. Leaving a nice scar, cutting off a limb, the usual. he never hurts others that were not apart of the scemes, nor does he hurt animals. 

He only hurts them the way his father hurt him. 

Logan even took on a name from the public, The Vingar.(means avenge in portuguese) 

Unfortunately, a "superhero" arose as well. The Sunflower. The public loved him just as much, he was similar to a friendly neighborhood spiderman. But he did not agree with Logan's punishments. So in between their duties to the city, they would battle, to see who would win. Nobody had yet. 

I think that's enough backstory, back to the present.

* * *

The first thing Logan noticed was the outfit(obviously). It was unmistakable, The Sunflower was at his doorstep at 3 AM. But then he noticed the smaller stuff. His hair matted with dirt and sweat. His dilated pupils, even though there was plenty of light. His uneven breaths that sounded painful. The blood on his pants. His bare feet. 

"I'm sorry, Vin- um, Logan, I don't have anywhere else to go." Then, The Sunflower(what is his real name?) slumped over, into Logan's arms. Logan started to carry the smaller man to the couch, but decided the bathroom was probably a better choice. He set him awkwardly on the floor against the tub, then went to start a warm bath. Logan eyed the man, and decided to take some samples of his hair and clothing. Not to find out who he was, Logan was sure The Sunflower would tell him that himself later. But it was obvious this man had gone through serious trauma, and Logan wanted to make sure they got payback. 

Taking the man's clothes off, as modest as he could, Logan found more blood, bruises, bitemarks, and many other wounds. There was dirt and gravel in his hair, his face was roadburned, and it looked like chucks of his hair where missing. He had several bruised ribs that Logan hoped weren't broken, and his wrists looked like they had been cut off from blood flow for a very long time. Logan looked at all the man's wounds with sympathy(and a bit of empathy). He lifted him up easily, and slowly lowered him to the tub. Then, Logan washed him off the best he could while he was still unconscious. The water quickly turned brown with dirt and blood, so Logan reran the bath with clean and slightly warmer water. Once his not-much-of-an-enemy-anymore was clean, he toweled him off, and dressed him in some of Logan's sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

There wasn't much else Logan could do while the man was asleep, so he just took him to the bed and tried to lay him as gently as possible. While Logan would normally just sleep in a different room, the man would most likely have nightmares, so Logan stayed. Thank goodness for his queen sized bed. 

He tucked the man in, and then slipped under the sheets, falling asleep quickly after the long night. By then, it was already 5:30. Good thing he doesn't work.

* * *

Logan woke up to a hand clenched tightly in his, which was weird, he most definitely did not have sex last night. But he did bring a man to his bed. The Sunflower was still asleep, and curled tightly on himself, but he was holding Logan's hand tightly. Logan smiled sadly, and tried to wake the man up.

"It has been 10 hours, you are going to wake up. We need to talk." The man eventually woke up after Logan talked some more, and looked around confused before jumping up, and falling on his ass on the floor. 

Logan rushed around the bed to help him up, but the man was already crying, remembering what had happened the night before. Logan wrapped his arm around the other man, and he let it all out. It took at least an hour, but the smaller man looked a bit better, and was able to support himself, mostly. 

"My, um, my name is Patton, by the way. Patton Hart. I actually live in an apartment a few floors up." Logan's mouth hung open, shocked they had always been that close. "Well, um, you probably guessed what happened last night. I had been out with some classmates, and I hadn't watched my drink, like an idiot," he chuckled darkly at that. "Someone musta spiked it, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the alley, sorta, halfway when they were done." Logan's arm tightened. "They left me they when they were done, and I walked the couple blocks back. I knew I couldn't walk all those stairs up, and now you come in. I've known who you are for months now. I tailed you one night, after I lost, just to see, ya know? Funny surprise, we're in the same complex. I guess, I dunno, I don't really have any friends, or family, so I just came to you. At least I knew I'd be safe, this is like you're MO, right?" Logan nodded, but he had to rub at his eyes. Some of this had hit just a little close to home.

"Do you think you can stand some breakfast? I think I have some cereal?" Logan offered. He didn't have much, but he wasn't gonna let his (friend? enemy?) go hungry. Patton shook his head.

"Can I just go back to sleep? I'm kinda still a little out of it." Logan nodded, and laid Patton back down. He went to walk off, but Patton grabbed his arm.

"Stay? At least until I can fall asleep?" Logan nodded, a grim smile on his face. He brushed at Patton's hair until the man fell asleep, and then a bit longer, to make sure it lasted. 

Nothing was going to be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was hell.   
> I might eventually make this a bit more mellow. I love the song It's On Us, by AJR, so might try to wrap that in here.  
> Will continue, thanks for reading, and please kudos and comment!


End file.
